Both Hands
by ScrappingKnees
Summary: I'm Piper Satake. Satake Piper, considering the Japanese culture. I'm a distant descendant of a couple of families- I just learned that. Oh, and that vampires are in fact real & not just a figment of your imagination. Brilliant, fancy that. OC x Akatsuki.
1. Prologue

I find it funny that you can find yourself lost in a memory, remembering the least significant components about what was happening better then the main event.

It was five weeks ago, only thirty-five days back from today. I had been sitting at my computer desk, deep in thought. A two pieces of office paper laid silently screaming on the wooden surface, glaring at me. I had always yelled at someone who had ever read my mail, already open or not, but there I had done it myself. I guess the hospital emblem on the front of one of them and the fact that they were both already open intrigued me far too much for my own good.

After the shock of the first letter, I took the next unopened letter into my hands. After reading the front, I dropped the letter. I had slumped in my seat, trying to realize exactly what I had read. My pocket vibrated, going off with an alarm. Glancing at the computer clock, I noticed that I had to go wait for my little brother at his bus stop. I stumbled up from my seat, gripping the desk to steady myself. Taking four deep breathes, I placed the letters where I had found them, mentally battering myself, telling myself that I had to suck it up and just go with it.

No one needed to know that something was wrong. No one needed to know that I knew.

Yet.

At the front hallway I slipped on a beige trench coat and gripped onto my hook-handled umbrella. Stepping out the door and into the rain, I propped open the umbrella and strode out into the down pour. I drifted to the bus stop, twirling the umbrella with my eyes on the ground.

Like every other day, at the bus stop stood two parents, and I was sure that another was walking somewhere behind me. Today was the father of two little girls and a mother of another little girl. The father caught me eye and smiled in greeting.

"Hey. How's it going?" He asked.

Returning the gesture, I replied, "Hi. It's going, thanks. How are you?"

"Good, good."

We ended our 'hellos' and I sat on a wooden garden box edge, moving my jacket from beneath me as to not get it wet. I looked to the mother and grinned as she did so.

"Hello Piper."

I felt bad that I didn't know her name. I'll admit that I never thought that I would need to know her name and I continue to think that even after she addresses me by my name every day.

"Hullo."

Like every other day that I trudged outside to retrieve my brother, after greetings, everyone was quiet. I was thankful for it. The streets were lined with cars on the other side of the street, and on my side of the street water flowed down hill and into a water drain. Absentminded, I lift one of my hands to grab a lock of my hair and twirl it around my index finger.

Foot falls approached and I peered up over my glasses at the man who neared. He was holding a umbrella in his right hand with a Tinkerbell umbrella hanging from a loop on his wrist. In the left hand he was holding a cigarette to his mouth. He looked at me and jetted his head up. Not missing a blessed beat, I copied the movement before focusing on the street. As he passed me, he tossed the cancer stick into the street, not to far from me.

I pursed my lips, watching the red glisten of the smoking tip. Red soon faded to orange once the wet cement met the glistening amber, yet the cigarette did not burn out. The smoke twisted and turned, looping itself into the sky. Each wave of the gray cloud would wind in the breeze, churning the air around it. After causing its own disturbance, it would seemingly disappear— but it can't just vanish, it had to of gone somewhere. Behind my eyes I was imagining the burning grinds of who knows that that was in the rolled paper, curling like frost bitten leaves, but with an opposite affect; Heat rather than chill… crisping to the point of no return, then withering and falling to ashes.

The low rumble of the bus and its old engine threw off my train of thought and I got up automatically. I shuffled over closer to where the yellow vehicle paused to let off five children. The last child off hopped down from the bus, his black curls bouncing with him. He heaved his light backpack over his shoulder before bounding over to me.

"Pip! I got to make a dream catcher at school today!"

His green eyes sparkled naively and he swept his hair from his pale forehead. Of course, his curly bangs only swung back into place. He pointed to his chest with a wide grin. My attention skipped over what was hanging from his neck and instead I wedged a smile onto my face.

"That's great Demetri! I'm sure it will look good above your bed," I bent down and ruffled his hair. He frowned but then realized what I had said.

"Do you mean they actually work?!" he exclaimed. The parents chuckled as they filed by with their children. I don't remember what I said in response. Instead, I remember telling him to stay on the side walk. I then stepped into the street and stomped on the cigarette.

To get rid of some disturbances…

You have to get rid of the source.


	2. Chapter One First Impression on Others

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. End of story. I do, however, take ownership of the OC characters and most of this plot.**

Chapter One; First Impression on Others & Ecstatic Headmasters

I hate expecting things.

Scratch that.

I hate expecting things that won't happen.

For instance, I expected my mother to come to me and tell me the truth. How hard would that have been?

'Hey, Piper, honey. I need to tell you something… I have cancer.'

That didn't seem like too much to ask for. And yet, there I sat knowing something important that I wasn't meant to know. I seem to have made a habit of that though. I know a lot of things that I'm not supposed to know. You can call me nosey. You can call me too curious. Or, you can just call me well informed. What ever floats it for you; I don't really give a damn.

That day I was feeling very uptight and bland. I needed to get through the day so that my mother could survive without flipping out or breaking down. All that really means is a lot of concentration and a smile when it was required.

When we all had gotten off of the plane, I had quickly made a beeline to the restrooms to change and rearrange myself so I didn't look like a person who had been chewed up and spit out. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and skipped out on what little makeup that I usually used. I had tugged on a pair of dark blue flare jeans that pooled around my boot clad feet and pulled on a decent navy button-up shirt. I didn't look dressy, but at least I didn't look like a hobo.

You see, I'm the type of person who believes in first impressions. I had one of those to make that day.

Later that day, as the day was nearing an end, my mother sat beside me in the taxi, reading a brochure for the hundredth time. One of the habits that I had picked up from her growing up was her hair twirling when she was thinking, which she was doing now. She hadn't let her brunette hair drop from her hand the whole ride. Demetri was asleep, his head resting on the side of my arm. The only sounds that could be heard were the brochure page being flipped, the taxi drivers' tune that he was whistling, and my finger nails that were tapping on the car door handle.

My mothers words rang in my ear, 'I'm going to have to go to a certain hospital to get the treatment that I chose. You will continue your studies at a boarding school in Japan. Demetri is coming with me to live with my sister-in-law.'

The words were blunt and straight forward, but pained. It's ironic how my mother couldn't come out and tell me what was wrong, but she could talk about hospital treatment. She had refused to make eye contact and still hadn't been able to look at me since. Demetri was still as clueless as ever and thought that it was the coolest thing in the world that we would be going back to Japan. He and I had both been born there, despite the fact that my mother was not from Japan.

My past… is a bit complicated, and my family— meaning my great grandparents etcetera— have been all over the place apparently. It's a topic that my mother avoids, so I just don't ask. Anywho, my mother, who is from the States, was in Japan when she met my father. I guess she stayed there with him and had kids. After he disappeared, we moved to America. My home had always been bilingual, so the language switch wasn't hard. Detaching me from all of my friends was however. And there I had been forced to do it again.

The number of trees was getting thicker and the taxi came to a stop in front of a gate. I looked at my mom, desperately trying to catch her emerald green eyes with my starlight gray eyes.

"Please grab Demetri, Piper," she looked past me and at Demetri before exiting the car. I sighed, opened the taxi door before tossing myself out. I ran my hand through my hair, watching as my mother opened the trunk of the taxi and grabbed my suitcase, two duffle bags, and a box. She slipped money into the drivers hand and walked to the gate without another word.

"…You alright?"

I snapped my head toward the driver, and blinked twice, "Uh, yeah."

Demetri twitched in his sleep before lolling his head to his other shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking." He nodded and I bent down to pick up Demetri. He clung to my neck as I propped him on my hip.

He yawned, "Pip…? Are we there?"

I fell into step with my mother, taking both of the duffle bags from her arms with my free hand, "Yup. Wake up kid. You keep betting heavier as you get older you know."

Demetri dropped from my arms and stretched before grabbing the suitcase from my mother. She looked at him dully before smiling and patting him on the head. With that, she walked ahead of us, the box still in her arms. The gate creaked open and the three of us walked through. I shut the gate after us, jumping slightly as it locked itself.

"…Is mommy okay?" Demetri asked as he looked up at me with his large green eyes. I took his hand, leading him as I followed my mom.

Nodding, I responded in a quiet voice, "She will be…" He tilted his head but seemed satisfied with the answer seeing as he didn't question me any further.

I watched my mother carefully, as she moved her way toward forward. To where she was headed, I did not know. The walk way was paved and the building architecture was breath taking. I stared up at the buildings while we passed, craning my neck to try to get a really good look. In the distance there were two more groups of buildings. One was significantly more sophisticated and well kept than the other. Looking into the windows I saw not only curtains, but a small figure who was looking out from within the building as the sun was getting ready to set. There arm was up to shield their eyes it seemed, but that was as much detail that I could truly see without assuming too much more. I hadn't realized that I had stopped until Demetri whined.

"Piii~p! What are you looking at?"

Shaking my head, I started walking again, "Nothing important."

My mothers' knuckles hovered over the wooden door, frozen in its place. She took a deep breath and knocked strongly. She turned to us and looked at us fondly. When she finally made eye contact with me, I could see that she was determined. The door opened and I looked over my mothers shoulder.

There stood a man who was taller than my mother, had sandy blonde hair, and golden eyes. He was wrapped in a shawl and— get this— had on bunny slippers. His eyes were covered with wire framed glasses and they shined as he looked down at me and then my brother. His face was solemn, but it didn't stay that way.

"RyRy-chan! Your children are just adorable~!"

I flinched, Demetri jumped, but my mother— Ivory is her first name— wasn't disturbed at all.

She offered a small smile, "Thank you Cross-san. Please try not to scare them too much." The blond man instantly let a look of despair take over his face and tears cornered his eyes.

"RyRy-chaaan! You're so cold~" The man fell to his knees, grabbing my mothers hand, "I demand you call me Kaien!" My mother looked irked for a moment, then jerked him to his feet and scowled. Kaien started muttering something along the lines of 'So mean… so chilling…' as he pranced into the room that was behind the door.

"Piper, that is Kaien Cross. Don't let his behavior trick you…" Mom trailed off before stepping into the room, "He's the headmaster of this school." My mouth gaped a bit before I snapped it shut. They way she had said 'Don't let his behavior trick you' made me think twice about his childish ways. Was it all an act? Demetri tugged me into the room. Headmaster Cross sat himself behind his desk, folding his hands then using them to rest his chin on. My mother set down the box and Demetri and I followed suit. Turning back to the Headmaster, I watched as his eyes glided from my mother to me. A silly grin consumed his mouth.

"So this must be Miss Piper Mae Satake?"

In the back of my mind, I huffed at my name. Sure, it was okay, but it was so… well, not Japanese. My mother tells me that her and my father compromised that they would live in Japan since it was where my father wanted to be, but the names of their children was for my mom to decide. My mom, being brought up in America, picked names accordingly. It wasn't very pleasant seeing as I lived in Japan until I was nine.

"Yes. She's-"

"Yeah, this is Piper," I interrupted my mother, "And Piper prefers to not be spoken of as if she isn't in the room."

My mom let out scoff, but the Chairman was amused seeing as he laughed.

"She has your…" Cross paused once he realized his near mistake, "Excuse me. Piper, you have your mothers sharp tongue."

"So I've been told," I responded. I let go of Demetri's little hand and walked up to his desk. I looked down at him, deciding that if I was going to go to Cross Academy, I might as well try to be on the Headmaster's good side. I stuck my hand out, trying to look serious.

"Nice to meet you."

He looked down at my hand, then at me, and back at my hand again.

"Kawaii~" Cross leapt from his seat with wide arms to embrace me, "Call me Oji-san!!"

_You can't tell me that this guy is being serious!_

I lifted my arms in defense, placing them on his chest and pushing him away, "What the- what do you think you're doing?!"

Headmaster Cross pulled away and huddled like a wounded animal. His eyes were wide and glassy. On top of that, his bottom lip was trembling. He looked… well, pathetic. I sighed, looking away.

"Don't look at me like that," I muttered, "Just shake my hand and let us get down to business." The growl man sniffled, shook my hand messily, and dropped himself into his chair. I raised an eyebrow, shrugged, then plopped down in the three chairs that he had in front of his desk. I looked back at my mother and Demetri to find my mom smiling at me and Demetri sitting in the middle of the room playing on a portable game system. Noting it was mine; I almost questioned him. Almost.

My mom sat beside me, resting her hand on my arm closest to her. She looked at the Headmaster and then took out a manila folder.

"These are her medical records and a few other things," she shuffled a few papers around and set the folder on to the desk. She looked at Cross and smiled smally, "I want to thank you, especially since you agreed upon such short notice. I know that she'll be safe and that she can easily continue her education here."

"Of course RyRy-chan. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for an old, valued, colleague."

This perked my interest. Mom had never told me about what she used to do. All I know is that now she works as an editor for an American newspaper. That thought brought up another. If she was going to a hospital to get treatment, how is she going to pay her medical bills? She quit her job when we left.

"You worked with my mom before she was an editor?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Why yes, I did. Didn't she tell you- oof. Ow! RyRy-chan!! It isn't nice to chuck shoes at your friends!"

A shoe had bounced off of his head and fallen idly to the ground. I quirked an eyebrow at my mom who was sitting with her legs crossed at the ankle, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Nevermind…" I murmured.

I watched as they hammered out the details of my schooling, trying my best not to look bored out of my mind. I was reciting song lyrics in my head at the point when my mom finally saw my bored expression.

"Piper, how about you go out and explore with Demetri. There are a few more things that Headmaster Cross and I have to discus before Demetri and I take off."

I looked at her, and I finally realized that I wouldn't be seeing either of them for a few months. Sighing deeply, I bit my bottom lip before getting up.

"Alright, we'll be back before it gets too dark," I said walking over to my little brother, "Come on Demetri, time to go on an adventure."

He hopped up from the ground and snapped shut my black DS Light. He tossed it into one of the duffle bags roughly. I lifted my finger to say something, soon deciding against it and just shook my head.

"Be careful Pip-chan!"

I twitched at the nickname, tossing a glare at the Headmaster over my shoulder.

"I'll race you to the exit Pip!" Demetri called, distracting me from lashing out at the ecstatic Headmaster. I ignored the light warning and followed the running child. As he neared the exit I dashed up beside him and snatched him up in my arms.

He yelped with laughter as I threw him over my shoulder. I followed the paved walkway, lost in thought for about five minutes. Then Demetri wiggled out of my grasp and I set him down. His shoes hit the ground and he tugged his red cap down on his head. I watched as he spun around with his hand out.

"What in the world are you doing…?" I asked.

He didn't respond. He just kept on spinning.

His finger was extended and he had his eye closed. He spun until he almost fell over before stopping. He looked in the direction that he was pointing in, his lips puckered in deep thought. Abruptly he grabbed my wrist and started off running. Letting him drag me around, I jogged by his side, careful to stay at his pace. We had run into the unpaved groups of trees, and I was sure that we would get lost. I didn't really care. We could find out way back later.

We kept moving forward, and soon we were met by a distant group of yells and squeals. Demetri looked at me with wide eyes.

"What _IS_ that?" he asked in awe. I shrugged before walking closer to the noise,

"Let's find out. This _is_ an adventure, remember?"

Demetri let out an enthusiastic whoop, trotting behind me. We found ourselves on a paved walkway once again and before us stood a large wall. Beyond the wall was one of the building clusters that I had seen. The one that I had seen the figure in. The buildings looked so much larger up close, and detail was easier to spot. As I was being distracted by the building, Demetri gapped at the mob of girls in black uniform that stood outside of the walls.

The charm of the building only lasted so long, and soon I was disturbed by the constant yelling.

"What are they screeching over?" I asked in disbelief, "They sound like fans at a boy band concert."

Demetri curiously gazed at me and I shook my head, "Nevermind. You wouldn't know. Let's just sit back and see what happens."

I leaned against a tree with Demetri standing in front of me.

"KYA, KYA EVERY DAMN DAY! EITHER BACK UP OR GET BACK TO YOU DORMS."

The raged voice snapped all the girls to attention and they all lined up neatly. Some trembled and others looked irritated, but none dared to say anything about it. Two people stood between the two lines; A silver haired boy and a short brunette.

"What! That isn't nice! You can't treat girls like that!" Demetri huffed to me. I tsked,

"Don't be sexist. It's not just girls that should be yelled at like that. You shouldn't treat anything that _breathes_ like that."

Chewing this over, Demetri blew out air, "Humph. I guess so."

The gates that were centered in the pale wall inched open. The girls started squawking again. The silver haired boy sent a chilling glare at the girls and they shrunk back.

A group of young people emerged from the gates, all adorned in a uniform similar in design to the girls standing in line, but different in color. Their color was white and they all were unusually gorgeous. I tapped my pant leg in thought, wondering about the different uniforms. I gulped back a gasp as a wave of nausea swooped down upon me. I pushed it away, brushing it off as nothing.

My mother had said something about a Day class and a Night class. What was the difference?

I looked back to the two students who had been standing in the path. The little brunette had fluttered off to hold back some rebellious girls. The silver head just glared at the white uniformed students, sneering at them.

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at the guy with a frown.

_What crawled up his ass?_

Too absorbed in pondering the silver heads' issue, I didn't notice Demetri disappear from my side. He bounded over to the boy. The group of students coming from within the gates were the first people to notice my little brother as he stopped behind the silver headed boy. The next people to notice him was the black uniformed students. Finally, the small brunette looked toward him.

When the silver headed boy was the only one to completely ignore Demetri, my little brother grabbed his sleeve and tugged on it to grab his attention. The boy turned slowly, glowering down at Demetri from his large height.

"Hn, what-"

Demetri wasn't intimidated. He leaned up on his toes, took two fingers, and jabbed the silver head hard in the chest,

"I don't like you!"

The giggling and swooning stopped and everyone darted their eyes from my little brother to the silver head. I, enervated and weary, slapped my forehead. At the time I was completely unaware that the sound had caught some peoples' attention.

"You can't just yell at people like that! It's mean, you meanie! And glaring isn't polite! And-"

I slowly paced to Demetri, quickening my step with each word. The silver headed boys glare got deeper with each sentence. I cupped Demetri's shoulders in my palms, looking down at him silently. He gulped and smiled cheekily before laughing hesitantly.

"Demetri, that's enough. Apologize. Now."

I spoke softly to him, but he and I (not to mention anyone who heard) knew that I was being strict.

"But Pip..!" Demetri whined. I shook my head, knitting my brows together.

"Fine!" Demetri scoffed his shoe into the ground with his eyes downcast, "I'm sorry."

Not moving, I looked at the silver headed boy through my lashes, unhappy to see that he was still glaring at my brother. Just has he went to look at me, I straightened up and ruffled my brothers' hair,

"Good. Now let's move out of the way, ne?"

Demetri's eyes got as wide as saucers and his ears turned a bright red that matched his cap. He reached up and pulled the cap down over his eyes and then pulled me in front of him. I forced back a chuckle but let my lips twitch upward.

"Sorry about my little brother. He… uh… speaks his mind rather loudly," I offered lamely. Looking into the silver head's eyes, I was expecting him to speak— even if it was something snide— but he said nothing, "Huh. You don't talk much do you? Well, other than your incompetent yelling."

I'm sure I had dug myself into a hole because the silver headed boy scowled.

Again, I felt nauseous for a mere moment. I clenched my fist so that the cuffs of my button up shirt were pressed flat into my palm.

That boy— and the white clad students behind him— made me uneasy. And coming from me, that's saying a lot. I don't get queasy easily. I shifted my gaze to the white uniforms students, looking them over once more.

I bowed, "I apologize for the hold up." As I said the words I straightened out and lead Demetri away from the group. Each of the elite looking students had a different reaction to my actions and disappearance. Blending us in with the crowd, more towards the back to further the distance that was between where I had been and where I stood, I began to question them. What made them different? The female students in black only paid a moments thought to me before gushing over the students once more.

The group passed. The black clad girls dispersed.

The brunette from before and the silver head remained.

I gazed at them both and made eye contact with the silver head.

It was them that I dubbed him as 'Albino' in my mind. He would forever be referred to as that as far as I was concerned. We glared at each other.

"Uhm- ah! It's okay! About your brother, I mean. It's about time that Zero was put into his place!"

I tilted my head to the brunette. She looked a bit flustered and it was more than obvious that she was trying to cool down what may have ended up in an argument. An argument I would have been fine with.

_Throw it at me love. I can handle anything that you send my way. _

Glancing at Albino— Was it Zero that the brunette had called him?— I nodded, shifting slightly. Demetri clutched the back of my shirt but then stepped out and stood next to me. He looked up at the girl, let out a 'hmm', then nodded. I had no idea what was going on in him head. I cleared my throat.

The brunette, who had been smiling at Demetri, blinked at me before realization passed through her large doe eyes.

"Oh! I'm Cross, Yuuki, The headmasters' daughter! This," she sent a 'look' toward the silver head, "is Kiryu, Zero, the headmasters' son."

I pursed my lips, holding back an abrupt question. Neither of them even remotely looked like the headmaster. Were they adopted? Surely they were; I couldn't imagine it otherwise. I stepped to the side, trying to detach my brother from my side, introducing us.

"I'm Satake, Piper. This is my younger brother Satake, Demetri," I hesitated for a moment, struggling for something else to add, "I'm the transfer."

Yuuki looked from me to my brother, then to me once more. She smiled, "Welcome to Cross Academy!"

"Thanks, but Demetri and I should really be heading back to the Headmasters' office. It's getting dark out."

I turned and Demetri followed. Only a few paces later, he began to complain.

"Aww… that wasn't much of an adventure…" Demetri whined as he formed his mouth into a moue.

I yanked off his cap and placed it out of his reach, on my head, "Well Squirt, I told mom that we would be back. There is always the next time I see you. I promise there will be another adventure then."

"Satake-san?"

I turned to Yuuki, "Yes?"

"Would you like an escort back?"

"Sure. Actually… that would be ideal," I slumped my shoulders and chuckled awkwardly, "I have no bloody clue of how to get back or where we are."

Wow, do I leave a wicked first impression or what?


	3. Chapter Two Man Period, Blondie & Ginger

**Author's Note (WHOA.)**

**Take a second to read this please. (:**

**Piper is completely unaware of the Night Class being Vampire for this chapter and maybe the next few will be very average. That doesn't mean that they aren't important. Things will come together in a bit. I think I want it to take her a month to figure it out, so one chapter will be completely average and the next few will be suspicious and investigation scenes. And then I can get into the real fun stuff… **

**Such as the Romance with Akatsuki. Hehe. Enjoy this chapter~ I want you all to get to know Piper, she is a bit fickle.**

_**Oh, and for the record, this is completely unedited at the moment. _ I'll get it fixed up in a bit, I thought you'd really want an update.**_

* * *

"Know what's weird? Day by day, nothing seems to change, but pretty soon... everything's different." Calvin- yes, Calvin from the comic strip series 'Calvin and Hobbes'- said that. Smart kid. Smart artist.

I used to be undoubtedly bored with my everyday life. Bored, but content. And then my life was filled with a whirlwind of changes and I was not able to keep up at the beginning. It was like testing a new language on your tongue. I stumbled with everything for a while.

The morning after my arrival, I was immediately thrown into school. It moved all too fast and my head felt like spinning right off my neck.

"Wake up..." Someone shook my shoulder lightly. I suppose I didn't indicate that I was alive because there was another prodding at my shoulder. I shrugged off the touch. And then there was a rough, thorough shaking.

"Wake up!"

I grunted, swatting the hand away, "Five more minutes..."

_'I'm guessing that'll be my pesky brother, sent by my bothersome mother, to tell me that I have to get up and get ready for school..._' I mused to myself.

There was a deep, quiet sigh, "You leave me no choice..."

The poking and prodding stopped and someone padded away, leaving me to myself. There was silence and no more disturbances. Blowing out air from my nose in content, I snuggled closer to my blankets.

Alas, the comfort of my new bed did not last for long and I was left rather ruffled when my sheets and comforter were yanked from my body. I groaned, curling up. I just wanted to sleep... I felt like I had just gone to sleep.

'_Oh wait_!' I hissed to myself, '_I practically did just fall asleep_.'

Yawning in defeat, I sat up, dragging my arm down my face and roughly shuffling my hair with my creaking, sleep laced fingers. Only a day ago I had switched back over from my glasses to my contacts. Rubbing my eyes gently, my sight came into focus and I saw who I guessed to be my new room mate. She was average looking, but still very pretty. She wore glasses like I did occasionally and behind her lenses were large, round, brown eyes. They were milky and soft, and If I had not noticed the confident glint in them, I could have mistaken her for a tame little thing.

With just that glint I got the notion that she could hold her own. A sheepish smile played on her lips. Her hair was a light brown that ended just below her shoulder. Keeping it out of her face was a red headband and on one side sat a black beaded flower. From where I was sitting I could see that she was just about as tall as me. She was wearing the same uniform that was worn by other day class students and she sported a pair of shinny, black dress shoes.

She was definitely NOT my brother.

We stared at each other for another moment, looking each other over before she spoke up.

"You're my new room mate, hai?" she asked. I nodded, my words lost in another yawn.

"That'd be me... I'm Piper Satake. I mean, Satake, Piper. And who might you be?"

"It's nice to meet you Satake-san. My name is Etsuko. Fuyu, Etsuko."

I nodded in response, "Piper is fine, how I figure it we're stuck together for the rest of the school year, we might as well be on a first name basis."

She continued studying me, my bedding tight in her fists. Her head was tilted down and her eyes were blank. It wasn't blank in that 'I'm not amused' sort of way however. It was one of those 'My head seems empty because I'm thinking about something really hard right now' looks.

I scuffed up my hair again, "What time is it...?"

Snapping out of her blank look, she shifted her arm so she could look down at her leather set watch, "School starts in thirty minutes."

I jumped out of bed, heading toward the door while pulling up my sweats and straightening my tank top, "That late!? I need to shower and figure out that dammed uniform and I still don't know my way around the school- dammit, why did I reject Yuuki's offer??"

I put my hand on the knob and yanked it open, stepping into the hallway of the Sun dorms. The girl dormitories has plenty of adolescent women bustling about, chatting and laughing. They were all in their crisp uniforms, dolled up to the point of no return. Mascara caked their already dark eyelashes, modest and cliche colors were painted on their eyes and lips in hopes of looking their best, and hair was brushed to perfection.

My messy picture must have caught more attention that I would have wished. A couple of groups of girls glanced over to me before giggling behind their hands and continuing on.

This didn't fly too well with me and I was a tad bit ticked. Scowling, I retreated back into the room, closing the door with me. Spinning on my heel, I blew air out, trying to calm myself. Honestly, who wants to start off your first day of school in a pissy mood?

I looked back at my new roommate. My brow furrowed when I saw that she was straightening out my bed. Why in the world would she be making my bed? I looked over at her side of the room and say that it was completely clean- there wasn't a single thread out of place. My roommate was a neat freak. I knew that if she was an ODC victim so to say, that her and I might not always get along too well. In the corner of my eye, I saw she stand up again. She didn't wear much makeup. I could respect that because I myself did not wear a lot of makeup.

"Were you looking for the bathroom Piper-san?" she asked with a smile.

"Er, yeah," I replied, heading to my luggage, that was exactly where I left it the other night.

"It's right over there," Etsuko pointed toward a door that was on her side of the room, "We share it with the room next door but today you shouldn't have a problem getting into the shower."

I looked sheepishly at the door; I had assumed it was a closet, "Right, thanks Etsuko. Uh..." I brushed my nails over my cheek before taking a strand of hair into my hand, "Do you think you could wait for me? I have no idea where I'm going."

Etsuko laughed politely, nodding, "Sure, hopefully we'll have classes together and I can show you around."

I bounced on my toes with my toiletries and my uniform folded over my arm. I smiled smally, saluting with my three middle fingers, "Great, my schedule is on the empty desk. I won't take long, girl scouts honor."

My roommate looked at me puzzled and I shook my head quickly muttering a dismissive word or two. I slunk into the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised to see that the storage in the bathroom seemed to be perfect for four different girls. I disregarded all of the other stuff and got to work. As I rushed to shower and scrub the plane germs out of my hair and off my body, my mind wondered to the conversation that I had shared with Yuuki. And that other guardian, but I don't know if you can count him since he didn't really say much.

* * *

The sun was setting and the crisp Autumn air was biting at the back of my bare neck. I was skimming my palm over my neck with one hand and hold Demetri's hand with the other. Yuuki merrily skipped in front of my brother and I while Zero- also known as Albino- was lagging behind us, sulking no doubt. He seemed like the sulking type.

"Piiiiiiip," Demetri whined, "Mom says that she and I are going to stay with Auntie. Why aren't you coming too?"

I squeezed his hand gently and looked down at him, "Don't worry about that squirt. Mom has things to do with Auntie and you were enrolled near your old preschool, so you never know who you'll meet. I'm just staying here because Mom knows the headmaster. I'm sure when you get old enough; you'll find yourself here too."

There was a string of incoherent mumblings in the background of the conversation and Demetri sighed irritably, "Fine. It's not fair though Pip! What about when my birthday comes? You have to get me a gift!"

Snorting softly, I snatched Demetri's hat once more, "Like I said Demetri; don't worry about that."

"Is that all he cares about you for? Birthday gifts?"

The brunette finally said something, "Zero! Don't be so rude!"

I skillfully ignored the albino, not bothering to look back at him, "Yuuki, I have a question."

"Yes Piper-chan?"

"What's up with the night class?"

Yuuki's shoulders shot up and she grinned really widely.

"Up? The Night Class? There's nothing 'up' with the Night Class, silly. Why would you say that?" Yuuki laughed shakily. I quirked a brow.

"Take it easy there shorty. I meant why do they take classes at night? When do they get their sleep, surely they aren't nocturnal."

The brunette lifted her arms in an 'I don't quite know' gesture, "They sleep during the day, most of them are foreign and rather then get used to this time zone we just have them take classes at night."

'_What an odd concept..._'

"But," Demetri started with his brow furrowed, "Pip is from somewhere far away too, what about her?" I ruffled Demetri's hair before jamming the cap back onto his head past his eyes.

"Well, uh, eh-"

"The Night Class students have the funds to be specially accommodated," Zero cut in. I glanced back at him to see him wearily staring at Yuuki, who sighed in relief.

"Yup!" she chirped.

"Oh," Demetri breathed, "I get it now." He tugged his hat up and giggled.

"I guess that would make sense," I muttered. I couldn't bring myself to completely believe them however. It seemed too farfetched and in the back of my mind I was telling myself that something smelled fishy.

Even people who have money have to live by some sort of rules. Even though the Chairman was a bit eccentric, he wasn't impractical.

'_Well, on second thought… I would hope that he isn't that odd. It just doesn't seem like something anyone would do… even with people with a little bit of cash_.'

"Here we are~" Yuuki spun on her heel and waved her arms as if displaying something wonderfully magnificent. Just as we arrived, my mother and the Chairman stepped out, talking in hushed voices.

"Mom!" Demetri let go of my hand and ran to my mother, wrapping her middle in a hug, "I just saw a boy band mob!"

Despite her confusion, she rested her palm lovingly on the crown of his head, "Boy band mob…?" Recognition sparked in her eyes, "Oh!" She burst into laughter.

My face stretched into a smile but the fleeting laughing stopped abruptly and she started coughing. I stopped in my steps, Zero nearly knocking into me.

Mom caught her coughing and brushed off my brother as he asked if she were okay. She smiled and nodded.

"Well Piper, we're going to go soon. Your Aunt wants us to be at her home by midnight." Her coughing fit slipped by without anyone asking anything about it. She was pretending everything was fine. She refused to tell me about her sickness. How bad was it and would she get better? Would I ever see her again once she left? What would happen to Demetri and I if something horrible happened to her? How could she possibly pretend like everything was okay?

Zero, who was still stopped right behind me, scoffed impatiently, "Watch where you're…" his voice dripped then stopped. He grunted and then he was gone.

"Zero?!" Yuuki called after him as he ran into some trees.

"Oh," the Chairman fluttered next to Yuuki and gently took her shoulders, "Don't worry about him, he must of realized that he has homework to complete."

"Right…" Yuuki trailed.

I wasn't paying them much mind, I looked at my mother, who was looking after Zero as well with a worried expression.

"Pip-chan, you might want to clean your hands up."

I shook my head and replied to the Chairman, "Huh?"

I looked at my hands and instantly unclenched them, hissing at the minor pain. My nails had been pressing into my skin and a few droplets of blood slid around and onto my wrists.

"Oh," Yuuki exclaimed and tugged at her uniform bow. It came off easily and she handed it to me, "Yes, you should definitely fix that up right away."

"It's fine, just a few cuts," I said as I flipped the ribbon around my hand, using it as a makeshift bandage. Testing out the tightness of the wrap, I clenched my hands and spun my wrist to show everyone that it was fine, "See, it'll hold for a bit."

"When you get to your dorm, be sure to wash it out," Mom chided. I nodded.

The Chairman and Yuuki stepped back and turned away from us, pretending to be in some sort of conversation. My stomach dropped again and I acquired the plan that my mother had.

"We've got to get going now," Mom said as she detached Demetri from her and stepped up to me, "Are you going to be alright?"

Shrugging, I replied, "It could be worse. I'll see you two for the holidays, right?"

"Yes," she smiled meekly, pausing and looking at me with gazed over eyes, "Yes you will."

"Right then, will you be keeping in touch?"

"Piper, that's my line," she teased softly before tugging me into a hug.

"Keep out of trouble," she whispered into my hair, tightening her grip for a moment.

"Only if you take care of yourself," I replied simply before letting go and smiling. Her eyes flicked for a moment before she seemed to discard a thought.

"Piiiiiiip!" Demetri jumped on me and I caught him with a second of teetering.

"Demmie~" I chimed, "Make lot's of friends, 'kay squirt?" I set him down and kissed his forehead.

"Ew!" he whined, trying to wipe my germs from his crown, "That's groooooss!"

Our parting was casual and no words such as 'good bye' or 'see you soon' were exchanged. 'Good bye' is too final. We wouldn't see each other for months. We didn't know what would happen, other than the fact that I would be here and school and they would be at my Aunt's home.

As they walked away from us and toward the gates, Demetri spared me one more look before he skipped up to my mother. My mother on the other hand didn't look back to me.

And then they were gone.

I wrapped my arms around myself against the cold and sighed.

~~*~~

The Chairman had left to his office and had advised Yuuki to escort me to my new dorm. As we approached, Yuuki explained a few things.

"… But most importantly, there is no wondering outside after curfew. If you're found outside at night, you get several nights of detention. So be sure to stay inside, 'kay Piper-chan?"

"Huh? Oh. Sure, I guess. What's so bad about being outside?" I asked.

"It's dangerous outside, you never know what you'll run into at night," she said as if it were rehearsed.

I tilted my head, "What could possibly get into the school grounds through the gate and walls?"

"Aha," Yuuki waved her hands a bit, " I, how do you Americans say, just work here. I don't make the rules."

Scrunching my nose up, I didn't bother to correct her. I was born in Japan, I just spent a lot of time in America.

"I understand. I guess that's a question for the Chairman then," I said.

We slowed as we walked down a hall. When we stopped she handed me a key on a ring and bowed, "This is your room, your roommate is probably sleeping."

"Thanks for making sure I didn't get lost," I said to her as I unlocked the door and propped it open. I smiled at her when I looked back, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school?"

"Sure, do you want me to come and get you in the morning for a quick tour?" Yuuki offered.

I plowed over the idea before shaking my head, "No, that's fine."

"Alright, good night then Piper-chan."

"G'night Yuuki."

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it as I listened to Yuuki disappear. My neck rolled and I noticed all of my luggage in a pile at the end of a bed. Ignoring what my mother had said not that long before that time, I flopped into the bed without cleaning my cuts. I cocooned myself in the comforter and sheet, kicking off my shoes in the process, not bothering to change.

And then I stared at the ceiling for a couple of hours. And then I got up and changed into something more comfortable. And then I stared at the ceiling for a few more hours. I flipped onto my stomach and bunched the pillow under my chin.

The Night Class, the Day Class, the Chairman, my mother randomly looking to an old friend for help, how Yuuki was acting, even Zero spontaneously disappearing, it was all so peculiar.

'_Heh, I wonder what they're hiding…_' I mused as I finally felt my mind slipping. Sleep, it is a sweet thing.

* * *

Running my hands over myself once more, I looked over how I looked. My hair was still a bit damp, even though I had blown it dry and my eyeliner was a bit thicker than usual. I looked down to my hands before rummaging though some cabinet. I yanked out some disinfectant wipes and then shuffled around some more and found some bandages. I fixed my hand up and then took a final look down.

The bow to my uniform was a mess. Speaking of which, the bow that Yuuki had let me borrow was sitting idly, and sopping wet, on the counter next to me. I washed it to get out the dry blood right after my shower. Now it smelled of the green apple hand soap that I had found on the counter near the sink.

I wasn't enjoying myself. I'm sure that I would at least like school a bit after I got used to it, but there was a lot to get used to.

There was the jet lag that I had to shake and the time difference that I had to shift into, but that wasn't even the beginning of it. There was the concept of uniform, segregated classes (The Night and the Day class), customs and traditions that I was reminded of, living with a roommate and not going home at the end of the day...

But, what was really getting me the worst was the fact that my mother wasn't around to playfully bicker with me and guide me. And there was no little Demetri around to protect or tease.

I walked out of the bathroom with Yuuki's bow in hand and met up with Etsuko. "Onward?" I asked rhetorically as I grabbed my bag, stuffing the bow into one of the side pockets.

~~*~~

Classes were not fun. I ended up sitting with Zero in one course, the first class of the day. It wasn't fun to say the least. Etsuko had run me to breakfast where I grabbed a piece of toast and then we rushed to her class to drop her stuff off and notify her first class teacher that she was there. The teacher sent us off so that Etsuko could bring me to my class since we were unlucky enough to not have the same first period class. We both crashed into the room late and she looked around and muttered a quick apology to the teacher before bowing and running off.

I flipped my hair out of my face since I had nearly fallen as I ran in and took a deep breath before bowing to the sensei, "Ohayoo gozaimasu," I rehearsed, "Watashi wa Satake Piper desu."

My first class of the day was a math course. It is my worst subject without a doubt.

"Ah, ohayoo. Boku wa Shuji-sensei desu," the man at the front of the class returned in a gruff voice. He was old and plump, "Welcome to class Satake-san, glad you could join us. Take a seat next to Kiryu-san, he'll help you catch up with the class since I'm sure the American curriculum is lacking."

It made sense. The Japanese typically think of the Americans as fat, disrespectful, stupid people. Or maybe that's just what I think that they think. I bowed once more.

"Kiryu-san, raise your hand," the sensei said. I looked around the class quickly and nearly let out a groan when I saw who Kiryu was.

'_Right, I forgot about that._'

The person holding up their hand was none other than Albino- or as my fellow students would call him, Zero.

Securing my bag on my shoulder, I walked up to where Zero was sitting. As I left the front of the class, Sensei started lecturing once more, just as he was when I had ran into the room. I ignored the class as they looked at me and plopped down on the bench that Zero was sitting at.

"Hey there," I murmured as I shifted some text books that were in my room this morning out of my bag and onto the table in front of me. I didn't get a response.

That kinda bugged me. I shrugged and flipped open the book, trying to figure out where the teacher was.

'…_What _is_ this_?' I thought as I rushed through the pages with my brow furrowed, '_I have no clue what any of this is_!' I huffed out a breath and began to copy the notes that were on the board.

Just as I finished copying what was on the board I was called on, "Now, Satake-san, what's problem three's solution?"

I jumped at the sound and looked up with wide eyes. In any other class I would have been fine- except for maybe whatever science course they'll have me in- I could keep a cool face. But in math I know nothing.

Just as I thought Shuji Sensei was going to scold me, someone murmured to me, "The square root of an imaginary number…"

"Uh… would the answer be the square root of an imaginary number?" I asked rather then answered. The teacher opened his mouth and then lingered a moment before cracking a smile,

"No, that's incorrect," Sensei said as he picked up a large chalk board eraser and wiped down the bored before whipping out a spiffy piece of chalk. He then started to right down the equation. I shrank in my seat a bit, only slightly embarrassed. It wasn't my

answer after all, just a borrowed one.

I looked back at the desk behind me to see a girl with short brown hair grinning apologetically at me, "Sorry Satake-san. I thought I had that one."

"That's fine, I guess it's the thought that counts," I whispered back, being sure to keep an eye on Sensei. He was busy marking up the board.

"I saw you writing down the notes for the more advanced class and I wanted to set you straight. Us girls have to stick together, y'know. We're on page 45," the girl said quietly, "Oh, and I'm Inuaka Hibanu. People call me Hibby-chan though."

"Alright Hibby. Feel free to call me Piper then," I responded as I turned a bit in my seat since the teacher had turned around, "Thanks for the page number."

My new found friend hummed in response. I flipped to the right page and sighed in relief since it made at least a bit of sense.

'_I'll probably need a tutor anyway though_.'

After about five minutes of explaining Sensei turned to me again, "Good try Satake-san. You are on the right track. Maybe there is hope for our American student after all."

"We'll see Shuji Sensei, it's going to take a bit of getting used to."

Class went alright for most of the period. But then, right near the end of the class, the person besides me prodded my arm.

"Oi, Satake."

I jotted down a few more words before I was prodded again. I looked up with annoyance, my hand still writing some sloppy numbers down.

"Yes?"

"Could you move over your bag?"

Glancing at my bag I saw that it was between us, "It looks fine to me."

"It's making it hard to concentrate," he hissed.

"…My bag is keeping you from concentrating on your work?" I asked as I scanned his face. He was sleep deprived and was glaring at me, which added to the dark voice that he was using.

"Yes."

"Humph. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Albino," I moved my bag, "Quit taking your man-period mood swings out on my innocent bag."

His face twitched and just as he opened his mouth, we were dismissed. Shuffling my book and notes into my small bag, I shot out of the room, finding Etsuko outside of the door.

Other classes were pretty simple.

Period two, my Japanese literature class, went smoothly. I had the class with Yuuki and Etsuko, not to mention Yuuki's friend, Wakaba Sayori, who told me to call her Yori in a really gentle and nonchalant voice. I got to sit next to Etsuko which was nice since she quickly went over what the class had done already that year so that I was all caught up.

My schedule had me set up with a double strike. I had an English class period three. Yori, even though we had only just been introduced, not only showed me where the class was but she also sat with me. It was a fair exchange though, since we made an agreement. She would sit with me so I didn't need to either sit with someone I didn't know at all or with Albino, who was sulking in the back of the class. For that I traded my help since I was pretty good with English seeing as I spent most of my life in America. It worked out well since English wasn't Yori's strong subject.

Lunch came next, which I spent with Yuuki. She showed me around campus as we both munched on some cold sandwiches that we picked up from the cafeteria and sipped on juice. Everyone at Cross Academy had lunch at the same time, which was really weird to me since at my old school the students were divided into three lunches.

Fourth period I had my elective. I was told that sometimes this block of time would be gym class and other times it would be a class of my choice. So I chose Art as my class of choice, but unfortunately it was a gym class for now. Etsuko and Zero had that class with me. Zero was ignoring me and Etsuko introduced me to some people. I nodded as I greeted each of them but I couldn't for the life of me remember their names. The gym teacher set me up with a uniform and told me that I wouldn't have to worry about class that day but the next she expected me to be ready for anything.

My next class I had with Yuuki and Yori. They flanked my sides and some people dribbled over to meet me. I tried to stay friendly, but I felt a bit bitter since some of them I knew had been taking about me. Mostly talking about this morning and how I left my dorm room 'looking like a loch monster' or how my 'cheek' yesterday toward the 'Godly Night Class' was unacceptable. Like most drama, I instantly tried to deflect it. I wasn't in school to make friends, but that didn't mean that I wanted enemies. History was a good subject for me, so Yuuki and Yori didn't need to catch me up too much during period five.

The last period of the day seemed to drag on forever as I slouched next to Hibby who was excited to see that I was in another of her classes. In hushed voices we complained about how useless the science course was to us. I wanted to write and travel when I got older. She wanted to start her own jewelry line and have her own store. No science requirements for those careers.

"Don't tell anyone," I started to Hibby, careful to keep an eye on the teacher as he sat at his desk reading some smut book, "But in America I flunked three years worth of science."

Hibby laughed, "I have always done poorly in my Japanese literature class, don't sweat it Piper-chan."

I flipped my wrist to see my watch and I sighed as I noticed that only five minutes were left in class, "So what are you doing after class today?"

I instantly wanted to retract the words.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Doesn't every sensible girl go to see the Night Class?" she gushed out, sighing dramatically, "I just love watching Idol smile at me… I mean us."

'_Idol? What idiot names their kid that? It's really tacky._'

"Oh. Well, you have fun-"

"What do you mean 'you'?" she gasped out, starting to sound like a broken record, "You're going too! Right?"

The bell rang and everyone was out the door before the sensei could assign homework. Hibby and I hung back so we didn't get stuck at the door. We walked for a bit before I answered.

I said, "Ah, I wasn't planning on it, no. I don't have any interest in seeing them…"

'_And I'm not too fond of the pins and needles that I feel around them either,_' I thought pointedly. I reached into my bag for my keys but instead pulled something else out.

Once again, she gasped sharply, "I'm not giving you an option on this, Pip-chan. You're coming with me and- hey, what's that?"

We both looked at the bow in my hand and I pulled in a breath wearily, "I guess I'll go with you for a moment, I have to return this to Yuuki."

Hibby rejoiced and tugged on my arm in the direction of the Moon Dorms. I followed the odd girl grudgingly, regretting ever asking Hibby her plans.

~~*~~

Once again all of the girls gathered, there voices all molded into one universal sound.

The sound of a thousand dieing hamsters.

"I have a spot reserved right at the front," my acquaintance chatted at she pushed her way through the crowd. I stuck close behind her, hoping she knew what she was doing. As Hibby neared the front I lost her in the sea of black uniforms.

"Watch it!" I said as I was pushed in a few different directions. After trying to deal with the raging girls for a bit I got sick of the crazy chaos and I pushed my way out of the crowd. Girls glared at me as I moved them out of my way and when I emerged I looked back and muttered an apology.

"Piper-chan!"

I whipped around and mock saluted Yuuki as she came over to where I was standing, "Hey Yuuki."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I actually just wanted to return your bow," I said as I pulled it out of my pocket, "I washed it for you, I hope it's alright."

She took it into her hands gratefully, "Thanks! I was really nervous because my spare one was in the wash, and you know how teachers can get about uniforms." She winked at me before throwing the bow around her neck and started to tie it.

And then the gates opened. Girls started screaming their little heads off. Yuuki rushed past me to push back some of the horde. She chanted some words, scolding their habit of breaking curfew. I looked around for Zero, but he was no where to be found.

Instead of Zero, I found myself in the path of the Night Class. There was another push of nausea before I stumbled across my mind. I cursed to myself and took a few steps back, hoping to just merge with the crowd.

"Good morning ladies! You all are refreshing to look at this morning~" one of the white wearing students called out as he flounced toward the girls.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Aidou-san!"

"Morning?" I muttered to myself, "Someone lost track of time."

He waved with closed eyes and a large smile. He had blond hair and I saw a flash of clear blue eyes. He was shorter then most guys that I have seen and abnormally handsome, like the rest of the Night Class.

The rest of the class slowly strode down the pathway that Yuuki and Albino- who appeared out of no where apparently- had cleared for them. The girls raged against the two, pushing and pulling, trying to make their way to the night class.

'_What did I say? They are almost as bad as a boy band mob, if not worse._'

I was almost untouched by the crowd as I stood there with my arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes in thought at the class, wondering what the big to-do was. Sure, they were good looking. What else did they have that made the girls want to throw themselves all over them?

Or was I only sane because I came from America, where girls all enjoy playing hard to get?

In my train of thought I hadn't noticed that the blondie had stopped abruptly, looking at me curiously.

"Ah. What a pretty young woman," I swear he popped out of no where, one moment he was gushing over nothing near the mob across the path way from me and the next he had my hand in his own and he was raising it to his lips, "You must be the new student."

His pressed his mouth to my knuckles for a moment before pulling away slightly. I shifted my weight as he looked at my hand, his eye trained on the bandages.

"Well, what happened here…?" he asked to himself rather then me. I only looked at his as if he grew another head. He inhaled and closed his eyes, and I wrote it off as him sighing at what he thought was me being clumsy and hurting myself.

None the less, I yanked my hand away and hung it in my jacket pocket.

"Yeah, I'm the new Day Class student. And you're a Night Class student, so hop on that. You have classes and such to be getting to," I said a bit accusingly. I wasn't used to guys approaching me and snatching up my hand to kiss it.

"Classes are such a bore, I would much rather be here," he said before he turned and addressed all of the girls, "Here, to spend time with all of these beautiful flowers~!"

"KYA!!"

I cringed at the dieing hamsters, scoffing quietly. How could anyone put up with it?

"Hanabusa, come on."

The girls swooned some more, "Kain-senpai! Wild-senpai!

I looked over Blondie's shoulder, who is apparently Aidou Hanabusa, to see a ginger with wild hair. He was much taller than Blondie and he attire was casually done up, despite the generic uniform. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned and his blazer hung open. He didn't wear a tie and he glanced at me before returning his eyes to Blondie who had turned to him.

"Akatsuki, you ruin all of my fun!"

Ginger, who Blondie had casually called Akatsuki, only gave Blondie a look. Blondie sighed and nodded, "Alright, alright," he turned to the other girls again and shouted, "I'll see you all tomorrow~!" He blew a kiss and was off with the rest of the Night Class. They waited further down the path, looking at the exchange.

"Sorry about that," the Ginger's deep voice rang.

"Really? It's no problem. I understand the Babysitter verses Child relationship," I found myself saying before I could shut myself up. I blinked twice and looked up at him.

He was looking down at me and one of the corners of his lips curled upward. He shook his head and muttered something along the lines of, "That is Hanabusa."

He had some really light brown eyes. They locked me out of his head.

I didn't quite realized that he walked away until he was gone. He left with me staring forward, where he was standing before he went off.

And I also didn't realize I was falling until I was halfway to the ground.

Stupid, crazy, jealous for no reason, hormonal teenage girls. There was no reason for all that pushing.

* * *

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, if I wasn't in a rush to push this chapter onto the site, I'd take the time to individually thank you. I'll do that next time, I promise!**

**So… here you go. Reviews are appreciated. You know, reviews will get me to shoot out more chapters in a shorter amount of time. :3**


End file.
